Legend of Korra: CampFriends?
by AceofsomeStars
Summary: The Fire Ferrets, Bolin, Korra, and Mako decide to train in the forest outside of Republic City but what's that behind the Giant Earth wall? Please don't flame, it's my first FanFic . A semi-BolinxOC fanfic. Hope you enjoy


Chapter 1:

The Fire Ferrets, Bolin, Mako, and Korra, had decided to train in a place a little different than the arena. A place with less people where Mako could actually concentrate (even with Bolin's arguments of wanting to be near his fans). That place, once thought to be isolated from people, the forest outside Republic City. The group searched for a place where Mako couldn't cause too much of a forest fire and then they found something…odd. A huge wall made of earth surrounded and semi-hidden by a thick layer of trees around it. "Whoa!" Bolin shouted trying to see the top of the giant wall reaching his hand above his eyes to see better. "Who could've made this?" Korra wondered. "Only one way to find out, c'mon Korra!" Bolin said walking over to the wall. "Uh guys maybe we shouldn't-" Mako started but Korra and Bolin had already brought down the wall with earthbending.

On the other side of the (now gone) wall were four girls. One was sitting close to a campfire, seemingly bored and uninterested, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and was somewhat slender. Another looked at them surprised; she had brown eyes as well but a slightly lighter shade of brown hair than the other, she was of a stout but more towards a muscular build. The third girl had stood up as soon as they brought down the wall. She had light brown hair tied back in a fluffy ponytail and hazel eyes like they couldn't decide whether to be brown or green, she was skinny but seemed to have a bit of a muscular build on her arms, she also had a knitted detailed flower necklace. The last girl, who was already standing, had blue eyes like Korra and black hair, with a build typical of a girl from the Northern Water Tribe and like the stout girl had a muscular build but with a somewhat slim body. "Alright! Ladies~" Bolin said trying to charm them. It seemed to not work however. "What do you want Fire Ferrets?" The blue-eyed girl demanded with a serious tone and look. "What? How do you know who we are?" Mako asked. "It's kind of obvious to anyone who has seen your matches." She stopped. "Bolin, Korra, and Mako." She pointed at each one when she came to their name. "Yep that's us." Korra replied proudly. "I wasn't asking; I was simply showing you I knew your names." "Oh." Korra said feeling a bead of sweat drip down the side of her forehead.

Both groups decided they would sit down in front of the girl's camp fire and talk. The blue-eyed girl was staring seriously at Mako through the fire. "S-so what are your names?" Mako asked nervously wondering why the girl was staring at him. At the same time, while the blue-eyed girl still stared into the fire, the hazel-eyed girl shouted "My name is Lan Whitelotus! You guys can call me Lan or whatever you want…though…" She started off beaming but then realized the other girl had said that it was none of their business. There was a pause. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! Uh, um, er!" She shouted nervously to the other girl. "You **weren't** thinking." She replied. "I know, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She continued with the "I'm sorry"s until the other girl was fuming and shouted "Enough with the "sorry"s!" and water bended a stream of water into Lan's face. "You're a water bender!" gasped Korra. The (now known) water bender sat back down as replied annoyed "Yeah, yeah, and Lan's an earth bender." Lan stood up and brushed the dirt the dirt off her pants. "So was it you that built that earth wall?" asked Mako. Lan opened her mouth to answer but Bolin talked instead. "Really? That's amazing!" Lan started to blush "B-but it wasn't just me…Nona helped too…" she said looking over at the stout girl. "Yeah but I couldn't have done it all by myself." Fang laughed. The blue-eyed girl glared at Lan but she didn't notice. "Yeah but an amazing bender like me could've done it all by myself." Bolin boasted to Lan. "Eh? Really?" Lan asked amazed. "Yep!" Bolin replied putting his arms across his chest, you could practically see his nose grow longer. Mako, Nona, and the blue-eyed girl glared. "Bolin stop fooling around." Mako sighed. "What? You ruin all my fun Mako!" Bolin replied Mako on the chest with the bottom of his fist. "So, um, is there any other of you guys around here?" Korra asked. "Huh? Oh yeah! That's Shelly!" Lan said pointing at the bored girl. "She's a fire-bender! She's really good!" "Yo." Shelly replied with a sly smile. _That…that doesn't sound like a fire nation name…_thought Mako and Korra feeling sweat come down the side of their forehead. "And Kayla should be around here somewhere…" Lan said looking around. "She's probably in a tree somewhere." Pointed out the blue-eyed girl. "Oh yeah!" Lan remembered smiling. _…In a tree?_ Thought Korra and Mako again. "What about you?" Mako asked looking at the lone water bender in the group of girls. "What's your name?" There was a long pause. "Don't feel like telling." She finally replied then turned towards the fire and closing her eyes as if to say _"I'm done talking now!"_. "Oh yeah. Do you guys wanna stay here tonight?" Nona asked Korra, Bolin, and Mako. "I don't see why not!" Korra answered grinning. "Alright! Sleep over with the ladies~" Bolin jumped up and sang. "Lan will make another tent for the guys." Nona said ignoring Bolin. Bolin fell with disappointment. "A-are you ok?" Lan asked Bolin. "Lan! C'mon!" Nona shouted walking towards an empty space in the camp. Mako wondered where the other "tent" was and looked around. Then he saw what looked like a big one story house made out of earth with a collection of grass and leaves covering up the door and window holes. His eyes widened "Is this what you call a tent?" he asked the blue-eyed girl. She sighed and replied "Yeah, we brought sleeping bags and put them on top of leaves inside." She pointed at Lan who had closed her eyes and was holding out her hands and moving her fingers up and down. "She says 'I think of how I want it to look and sort of sculpt it with my mind without looking at it 'cause it's underground ya know? Cool huh?'" She continues in a mock high voice. "Whoa!" Bolin shouts. He starts running at Lan. Mako starts "Wai-" but Bolin jumps and hugs Lan. Lan's eyes spring open. "You're so cool!" Bolin yells. Lan's face turns red and accidently earth bended a chunk of the ground at the other "tent" and left it with a giant hole. "…oops." Bolin and Lan both say.


End file.
